


【唐僧&女儿国国王】朱颜辞镜花辞树

by gina24568



Category: 86版西游记, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西游记
Genre: F/M, 女儿情 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gina24568/pseuds/gina24568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一

“西梁女国居巫咸北，子母河水周之，环山界隔百狼夷。其境东西九日行，南北二十二日行，有大小八十余城。世以女子为王，因以女称国，国中皆是女人，略无男子.........”太傅诵读着中原的图志文献，我的脑袋灌了铅，静中生烦重，猛的被喊起来踢飞了垄团，太傅责备的眼神投向我翻错的书页。我眨着眼睛想踢飞残粘在睫帘之上的铅渣，定了定神，又被刺扎了一下。惨噫，过后太傅定会问我些许难缠的问题。接以不专心为由将我数落一番，这可如何是好，今日不罚我抄写书页，我就可偷得瑕光，难不成是要泡汤了？莫急，太傅方才所念的........

“太傅，这中原图志上常言我西梁女国竟无男子。那这男子是何模样？是否泛存于外邦？”我低着头瞧着书页上扭曲的蚂蚁字，唉，这一定是个显而易见很愚蠢的问题。可这次太傅却破天荒地没有为难我，沉默着前来将我的书本翻了一页，继续讲了起来，悬着半响午小鹿乱撞的心，这时光哪是幼时的等闲易过。

恰逢春光正好，乃是良辰美景时节，禁门宫树偏偏锁住方寸天，御花园内那株杏花开的好，如喷火蒸霞般，只是四周宫墙如铁槛，倒把这美给生生拘束了，真是辜负！母亲尓时携众臣前往茂州，宫内现空空，戒备相对松散，我央求守卫姐姐晴纱，软磨硬泡，终于说动携我出宫去市井里逛玩。“只是公主，这玉钗罗裳在民间可使不得，属下建议着草绿裙来，民间的丫头子多是留着花苞头。公主殿下若是不想被发觉端倪，还是听属下一句劝为好。”她说罢我便急匆匆跑到铜镜前卸下玉钗，褪去金镯，胡乱地绾了两个髻：“我都听你的，好姐姐，你这几日好好陪我玩，回来的时候我把这些都给你，你上次说那个翠钿好看呢。”晴纱姐姐扑哧一笑：“陛下将军不怪罪于属下，便是属下最大的恩赐。”我系着齐胸萝裙的裙腰回她：“你放心，我一定不贪玩，到时候及时回来，除却厅里的，不会再多一个人知晓。”丫鬟小艾换上我的碧云裳苦脸道：“殿下说话算话，回来上头怪罪下来，连坐的是殿内一波人呢”我安慰她，不会生出事来，一面换上蝴蝶落地绣花鞋就要走：“姐姐，我们去吧。”

踏出苑仪门过游廊，春来叶垂顺，柳拂香风，沉沉钟声摇碎静谧疏影，又从地面弹到上空，嗡嗡回荡在偌大宫苑，前方乃是母亲昔日下令修葺的祠堂，薜罗垂壁，鸣磬悠悠，堂内莲座神容俨，香烛袅袅，槛外斑斑青苔延蔽帚，翠竹淋凋。母亲至月末会来这儿从羼木柜里拈本禅书来读，然而，此乃我最讨厌的地方，我不喜欢坐在这蒲团上，听木鱼击杵，那些西竺的佛陀宣扬什么因缘所生法，什么婆娑树上长生果，是存在梦里虚无缥缈的东西吧。

我曾问过母亲：“那《功德经》上有一谒语‘诸法因缘生，因缘尽故灭，是说因缘具备的时候事物就存在，因缘不具备的话，那事物是不是就消失了？”母亲眉黛低盈，秋水烟蘊：“有些事是有因无缘，缘生缘尽，岂可言故灭。”我不懂，但稀记得宝鼎麝煤熏绮袖，母亲的话与眸融在依依缭烟里，殿前的佛像安详合着双眼，幼时乃至现在仍淘气忍不住想这个西竺的佛陀，能否承得住永昼的香火，而未熏出一滴泪来。


	2. Chapter 2

二

市井阡陌，酒肆勾栏，柳色画楼，比宫里得趣多。住脚在琳琅店铺前，挑着民间的新巧之物。那些柳枝儿编的小篮子，整竹子根抠的香盒儿，泥垛的风炉儿，朴却不俗，直而不拙，比宫里的嵌银錾金的器物儿悦心。

堪堪日落，夜及入墨，携晴纱姐姐至江堤桥上，把编了好会的柳环套在头上借湖水做镜笑道：“好看吗？我觉得不错呢。”晴纱姐姐道：“公主，我不晓得为何要带这些竹编的篮子筐子，还要拿玉佩来换，殿下的玉佩可以买整条街，如果殿下喜欢，我家里就摆了一溜，大可随便挑。”我只顾摆弄着柳环淡淡应了几声，她继续道：“殿下若是累，属下护送您回宫吧”

“不要，我还没有看足，也未尽兴。”瞧她脸黑我搬手道：“嗳，边境子母河你能带我去瞧瞧吗？”

“殿下是否只是去赏玩？”晴纱姐姐高了两度调

“子母河乃我国屏障，与外邦为界，你说那边的男人长什么样子？想想也是奇怪，我瞧过书里的插画，与我们，真真是不一样的，着实有趣。你说西梁国的女子怎会不好奇，对不对，所以......”我只顾说没有留意晴纱姐姐交叠着手似笑非笑看着我，嘴角挑着，说不清的奇怪波澜。

“姐姐可是笑什么？”

“我呢，叹公主殿下，年少不知愁滋味。”

“这有什么关系。”我扶着桥阑：“你瞧，这花灯真好看，莲花的，这么亮。”

低头赏河灯，举头再望明月，却见落花如玉珠，珊珊下月轮，拾得在槛外，零星随水流。月轮之上有个嫦娥仙，掷下满阶的露华。虽说花开易见落难寻，但这漫天飞红随絮盈天，就足以铭记。忽然又想起母亲说过的因缘故的话，花无缘春，因春而生，留春故在，其意在此？中原的诗文里叹什么落花有意，流水无情，常常会感慨这落花真可怜，一朝春尽红颜老，也没有什么记得它，然则此情此景，忽觉若是落英昙花一现享片刻浮游春光，此后化泥即使霜雪冗长也便无憾了。


	3. Chapter 3

三

我低估了晴纱姐姐战斗力，她想方设法让我心甘情愿回去。

说环着西梁的是险山峻岭，猿猱愁攀，连活着蹦着的影子都没有，哪里有人？

说这悬崖峭壁，寸草不生，没有美酒佳肴伺候我这金枝玉叶娇病体，还是回去为妙。

说要攀过这座山至少三日，到时候她的官位不保，不想年纪轻轻就告老还乡。

说……哪有那么多馄话？我谎称全当是游山了，山上有泻泉，我顽片刻再回去。待细细上去探了来，还真有户茅草人家。

木栅后的那个人，身躯比我西梁女儿较粗壮若许，雪鬓银髯，柱棍干咳。旁有轱辘井，扔着一堆铁做的玩意。我朝有趣，装作迷路女子，便进去攀谈了起来，行的宫礼逗得那老人龇牙，说我这样像什么话？待仔细一问，才知这是一家庭，三代同堂，并有一子一孙，原来在外邦，男女方可成婚姻，后代随父姓，当真与我们不同。

晴纱姐姐深感无趣，摆弄起了轱辘井边的铁玩意，老伯笑着抚须，这丫头比我年轻时候力气都大，了不得。”我笑着应“这没什么，我们那边女子可以上战场，可以挖渠，可以挑担……”晴纱姐姐朝我使了使眼色，方止住。

下午随他们家那个与我同岁的独孙上山去，晴纱姐姐非要跟来，扔下了那一堆铁玩意，说我可帮你们砍些柴火，老伯笑她比他们家儿子干起活来都勤快。

路上我悄悄跟晴纱姐姐讲，他们男人确实长的奇怪，体型比我们高大，发髻短，喉咙那里凸出一块，下颌那儿毛毛燥燥，声音还有一些沙哑，说得晴纱姐姐一个劲在笑。引得同行的少年莫名其妙。

“你们可别讲了？好好跟紧我，不是我骗你们，这山沟沟里盘着妖怪，再往前走就靠近他的洞穴了。我们山里人都要供着它，要不它一呼啦啦刮个风，把我们家茅草屋都给掀了。回来只能喝山凉风”晴纱姐姐扯住了我的袖子，不让我前行，我说怎么会有妖怪，都是存在传说谣言里虚构的罢了。她抓的力道更重了：“如果妖怪要抓，抓的肯定是殿下这种花柳质。”

因为晴纱姐姐殿下殿下不离嘴，我就只好跟他们说我的名字就叫淀霞，那个独孙儿名换栓子，好奇怪有趣直白的名字。

栓子教我编柳篮子，边编边说“一看就是小姐，细皮嫩肉的，被竹条一刮就挂彩。”我抿着手道“休胡说，我的针黹刺绣活儿做的好，这技艺不过是我初来乍到罢了。待你教会我了，我教你绣花。不过你篮子编的真好，不知是谁教与你的？”

栓子说“是我娘教我的，只是她不在了。”这户人家的确少了袅娜的影子，晴纱姐姐之前让我不要问，始初略有不解，现看栓子黯然的样子我也不忍细细追究怕触到伤疤。“她编的比我好很多，而且她也会刺绣呢，指不定比你弄的好多了。之前帮我做过上衣，天都那么黑了，她还坐在纺车前，我装作睡着，微饧眼看她，蜡烛的映照下，特别好看，这一幕我总是想起来。”他说着，竹篮的条儿翘着。“爷爷奶奶都说我长得像娘亲，所以每每想她，我就干巴巴跑到湖面那儿看自己，可是我觉得一点都不像，如果娘能回来，我情愿什么都没有………”竹条儿依旧干巴巴翘着，栓子的脸湿湿的，像水珠子砸在干巴巴的黄土地上。

我拿着一根竹条儿，不知所措。他的话也让想起了母亲，垂髫之年总认为母亲特别的美，比书卷上绘的飞天神仙都要好看，那些画壁美人多是一双睥睨的凤眼，细长微翘。而母亲的眼睛是悠悠水杏，像一潭脉脉清泉，又似夜中闪耀的星斗阑干。浓山眉黛，未展香结。春风扫不平母亲的颦弯。幼时的我刚刚学会记事，喜欢在花园里跑，想采春园里开得最盛的芍药牡丹芙蓉花给她，别在她的乌鬓里，若是绽开笑靥，一定比这些争芳菲的花儿都好看。宫里的丫头婆子会逗我，说小殿下与陛下真像是一个模子印出来的，尤其是双眼睛，小殿下也是一双水汪汪大眼睛呢。可是。母亲的双眸是悠悠的流淌的秋水，微微泛起的涟漪都会让人迷醉，而我的眼睛像是悬在脸面上的圆镜子，把喜怒哀乐全部都给放大夸张映了出来。我喜欢仰着头看她把花凑到鼻尖敛目轻嗅锁香的静容，眼波因香气氤得泛起涟漪，揽着扭股糖似的我，柔声问道“寻了很久吧。”我登时摆手“没有没有，瞧着好看，就想摘了给您。”母亲笑着点我的鼻子“不是呢，你的眼睛又告诉我，是找寻了很久。瞧瞧裙摆都脏了，手上也有刺伤………”我红着脸低着头晃着腿，这些的确是我费了一上午寻的，还被蜜蜂追着跑。母亲微笑着说她很喜欢，眸眼秋水映芙蓉，我敛着眼问“为什么她们宫里人都说我的眼睛像母亲呢，唉，照镜子远远没有母亲的水杏眼睛好看。”一句话惹得母亲噗嗤蓉颤“你还小呢，等你长大了，到时候你的眼睛就似月下的碧华，而娘亲眼波里的水总会干呀。”我更似扭股糖似得黏上去“不要不要，我要母亲一直这么好看下去。”

栓子敲了我一下，方把我拉了回来，我神魂未定，没留意话便脱口而出“那你的娘亲后来去了哪里？我来这半日没有见到她。”

栓子把竹篮子一撂，竹条儿竹屑狠砸在地，他目睁握拳道“被那妖怪抓走了，我们……我们之后在那妖怪洞口附近，寻到了她的破碎衣物！”


	4. Chapter 4

四

没人跟我说，外邦的诸多男子遇女儿大多好色近淫，雄妖更是把这恶性放大数倍，方求白时嫌雪黑。

当夜春转秋，高风怒号，卷屋上三重茅。栓子说难不成那妖怪又来了，直命我们快走，我攥紧着胸前的护身符，随晴纱姐姐下山。

怎料这妖物，知我佩戴圣物近不了身，进而选择施以妖法，卷到他的林子洞去。我在这洞里一落砸到了幢白骨堆，忽辣辣排排的黑洞朝着我，散着惹人呕吐的恶臭。

那妖怪体型威猛，面相丑陋，分不出人的模样五官七零八碎的揉在了一张皱面团上。见我嘻嘻笑，嘴角流着涏水，比那些白骨还要惹人作呕十倍。“小美人，虽说现在还没长开长全，但绝对是个美人坯子，我就养着你，看着你慢慢变美，也是心情舒畅。”这是什么歪瓜话，但我万万不要留在这不见天日的化脓地，我想回去，我要回去，但是一个大块头堵在这儿，却也动不了几步。

大块头一个劲往前拥，我被他通体散发的恶臭腐气熏得一个劲往后退。胸前的护身符泛起了光，刹那弹开庞然大物的利爪。我登时松了一口气，定定神道“大可不必再费尽心思藏奸靠近于我，最好尽快放我出去，还不如多去寻些猪狗填饱肚子，切莫再去害人性命。再者，你也吃不了我，只能这么看着，若想靠近，也只能伤着你自己，讨的也是没趣。”这话对那妖怪，却是雪上撒盐，火上浇油“小丫头，你居然以为我抓你来只是为了吃你，你这小身子骨有几分油水？还不够大爷我塞牙缝做点心呢。念你脸蛋模样标志迷人，虽然还带着孩子气，但是再过几年啊，这方圆十里肯定没有哪个女人家比得上你。我呢，就把你放在家里，就算是每天看着，心情也贼好。你呢，也别想回去，最好把那挂脖子上的荷包玩意摘了，伺候大爷我，若是不听话，指不定就是你后面的那一堆。”我再瞧累累白骨，又惧又忿，惧它力强我无可奈何，忿它平白为一己贪婪白白毁无辜之人性命。护身符上沾满了汗。那妖怪大摇大摆躺在石头床上，饧眼看我，嘴角依犹未干，说得话也让我头皮发麻“这等模样，等长开了，昭君薛涛之流也得让让路，比那些化成水的婆娘都要强十倍，哎呀，大爷我先睡了，你安静点，逃不出去的。饿了去石桌上抓点果子吃。”不一会儿这坨大物就睡得四仰八叉，鼾声如雷。

我蹑手蹑脚在这洞穴里面转，虽说不报什么希望也总强过坐以待毙，结果这洞穴似迷宫千转百绕，我算了算，晴纱姐姐回去需要半日，母亲会在两天后回来。但这妖怪也不是好欺负的主，我不希望那白骨里面混进我西梁女国子民的血。晴纱姐姐知晓我有危险估计不会截路回去，我不如把这妖怪哄好，偷得空闲子随他出洞，再想一计逃出去寻晴纱姐姐。

下午妖怪说我明显听话了许多，会给他端点茶果子，会执壶给它斟杯酒，晚上他躺在石头床上说见我一个就不想再去寻别的花柳，我只能忿闷捂鼻倚着那堆白骨忍着胡乱睡了两个时辰。次日，妖怪说要巡山，命我在洞里好好呆着，别打着逃出去的主意，找到了单枪匹马也砸不开老子的洞门，若是可怜那些骨头更是要好好伺候他这山大王。果然是眼睛确实是藏不住心思的，我心里想什么全都无一例外的写在眸子里。

或许是临走时经过佛堂前得金光庇佑，亦或是护身符携着福音。我竟被救了出去，有庞力砸开了洞穴，震得满头隆隆响，白骨堆呼啦啦倒下，我摇晃着身子费尽九牛二虎之力躲那妖怪的石床下避开砸下来的漫天石块。

晴纱姐姐从这石烟里冲过来：“公主可否受伤，那妖怪可否对你做了什么？属下不力，竟让公主身处险境。”我小心翼翼从石床下出来“无碍，有护身符在，它动不了我。我一切安好，你也别自责了，嗯？”

不过，我瞧着这落得满洞石砾扬起的灰，她何日有这般大的力气“姐姐，你是怎么闯进这个洞穴的？”

“哦，我遇见了两位长老，他们言来此降妖，我便与栓子携他们到了这里。说来也是巧，它们拿着单个青玉瓶子竟收了那大块妖怪。”晴纱姐姐回道

最后一句话未免让人心存狐疑，但我还是踱步至洞口，欲跟救命恩人道一声谢。出去却见一毛脸雷公嘴的猢狲和一肥头大耳的猪胖汉，一个扛着金箍乌铁，一个持着长排钉耙，气昂昂站在洞口，我一时被怔住。晴纱姐姐也随之出来“多谢两位长老，在下替小姐给两位谢恩。”

“哪里哪里，这位小姐没事就好。没事就好”头一次见到猴子会说话，好生奇煞！

我定定神也给这两个会说话的猴子和猪行礼致谢，太过惊骇，我头一次见到会说话的走兽，这大千世界，我不晓得得又有多少闻所未闻的奇轶逸事？

那猴长老对那猪长老耳语，趴在它那扇子似的耳朵上说话，着实让人忍俊不禁。

那猪长老扭捏着身子问道“两位美女姐姐是不是不是本地人……”又被那猴子捶了头“呆子，你瞧那小姑娘的身量怎么还喊出来姐姐！”逗得我实在忍不住噗哧一笑。

晴纱姐姐回到“我与小姐来自子母河对岸的西梁女国，从此处过江总计至少三个时辰。不知两位长老如何鉴貌观色得出结论，我们乃外地人……”

“哎呀……我与猴哥去过那里呀！那边的一群姐姐，都摸我的鼻子玩，吓都吓不走。”那猪脸回到，接着青蓝眼珠子定向我，我怵到往晴纱姐姐那边靠了些。

晴纱姐姐却道“哦，我记得，那时候我还小，当时说国内来了男人，举国上下跑出去看，把街道围得水泄不通。后来听说，那前来的男人在入城前喝了子母河的水，来这不到两天便要生娃娃了，这件事还成了我们的茶余饭后的笑点。”

那猴子笑得抓耳挠腮推了那猪一把“这呆子就喝了，还是我老孙去取那落胎泉的泉水，把肚子里的娃娃打下，要不然啊，会生一窝小猪仔出来。”逗得我伏倒在晴纱姐姐肩上，咯咯笑得忍不住哎呦。

那猪脸不好意思起来，把靶子一扔嚷道“你这弼马温，你不问正事还往我老猪身上扯，师傅当时也喝了，你干嘛不顺着藤继续摸瓜，还尽拿我取笑。哼”

那猴子听闻便道“也是也是。”接着问我“这位女施主可是那西梁国皇室中人？”

我惊诧道：“大仙妙眼，只是小女子不知是凭何辨认得论？”

那猴子道：“十九年前，俺老孙与师傅并师兄弟四人路经贵国，奏请女王批示通关文碟允我们师徒四人继续西行，所以瞧得小姐面熟，因而多嘴问一句。”

我回：“原来如此，我便是西梁女国的公主，年方十一，生母登临宝座近二十年，所以昔日接见诸位长老批示文碟得应是她了。只是………只是萍水相逢，一面之缘，长老却记得如此清楚。”

“请容我细细说来…”那猴长老正欲侃侃而谈，却被晴纱姐姐横岭截断：“长老果然记忆过于我们凡人，过目不忘，十九年前乃吾王登基初年，女王陛下当年也是刚过并笈，容貌本就为我们国民所乐道，所以长老才这么容易记住并觉得公主眼熟。只是流年似水，往事就追为往事吧，何必再提。”晴纱姐姐怎么突然这么多话？而且似是有什么难言之隐？实乃生虑。

那猴长老眨着金睛眼忖度着：也是，可否问一下小姐的闺名，其他，俺老孙就不问了，不问了。”

名字？我也曾经问过母亲。在我们西梁女国，也是与外邦中原一样，以氏划族，为什么我的姓氏与国内的诸人都不一样。母亲摩挲着我的发丝，轻声回道，等溱溱大些就会明白，氏呢，代表你不是孤孤单单的一个人，你有家人可以依靠，但也不会因简简单单一个字，溱溱就不是娘亲的女儿了。你也有名字，是独一无二的，他人也会记住你。

“那我的名字是什么意思？它难写又难认，直接写出来，大多会说成别字。”

母亲没有直接解释，而是铺开白宣，执笔侧峰勾云出山的形态，勾云出水的波纹，再染云施皴出山的青翠，染云泼墨出水的灵动。我的名字是山中葳蕤的叶，是水里翻涌的痕。

零碎忆得母亲说的时候会望向柜子上方，一个茜牙染青画筒，孤零零横在上面，可是从未着过灰。

我问那幅画是什么，母亲道：等溱溱长高了能触到柜子，我再告诉你哦。故那神秘的画轴便成了我跟母亲暂时封存待成形的秘密。

猴长老又问了一遍，晴纱姐姐方要替我回答，我急急回应，舌差点堵在齿上：我叫陈溱溱，长老可否有信需我梢与……梢与西梁国的女王，也就是……我的……母亲……”

脑海中不断闪现着蓁蓁的蔓叶，溱溱的波涌，悠沉的钟鸣，还有封存的画，堪隐的是母亲遥远依依梦？


	5. Chapter 5

五

那猴长老让我等半响，去师傅那里拿件东西便来。

拿回来的是一副黄色折子，封面是遒劲的楷体--------大唐通关文碟，并嘱咐我把这副折子交给母亲。我说母亲还有两日内会回宫中，既然他取折子如此迅速，何不叫来他的师傅一起。猪长老笑道，这猴头翻个跟头十万八千里，刚刚是翻到了灵山取的。我疑惑不相信，那猴长老又给我几根猴毛，说是如果将来有事寻他，直接对这根猴毛喊齐天大圣就可以。

这听起来真是无端的说法。不过既然我今日能见到会说话的猴子和猪，半信半疑还是收了起来。两位长老言说要与这附近山圈的土地开会，后会有期，又助力把我与晴纱姐姐送与宫中，待看到小艾惊得差点把果皿里的葡萄倾了出来，问我是何时回来的，我方知遇到的是法力高强的大仙。

把折子跟大圣的猴毛放到床头上锁的雕花奁子内，我决定去探求一下母亲床前柜上那幅未曾展开的画。我不想再等到及笈成型后再知晓，记得流萤绡扇上的题的诗，无论君不归，君归芳已歇。我怕待堪过几年，母亲会是我预想的单怅悲画扇。闷闷倚门细细想来更是静中生烦恼，还不如提身前去。

已尽黄昏，暮色钟声起，声洪如鼓浪，荡在空落落的宫苑内，从四周墙壁弹耳，余响震震，久绕不散。

我伴着黄昏钟声快步踱到母亲的寝宫，掀开珠帘罗幕，来至床前柜旁，本以为自己足够高，却还是触不到画筒。惦着脚尖尽力伸长臂去够，数次后，那茜牙筒子直落了下来梆然砸到我的头，火辣辣的，画因此不经意直接摔到地上，半展半掩。唯瞧一眼为烙到。那画卷上，果真如我预想的，是个男人。

半展半露的是一着金环束领辉光袈裟的圣僧，在母亲的笔触下，多了几分柔和，丰姿英伟又不失慈悲。纸张微微泛黄，颜色也略有晕染，但是却未生尘。

原来母亲去祠堂禅院并不是想去寻西方极乐世界里，不是菩提树上长生果，青衣海灯不如春柳杏蕊，要寻的画中人想必去往了西竺，做一名苦僧研学头陀。

远处钟声沉沉犹在耳，磬鼓木鱼敲碎了如烟梦，敲乱了长相忆。可是因故，岂能烟消云散，忘却奈何，岂是涅槃重生？

夕阳黯西下，影未水面红。小艾前来急匆匆前来报：“公主，御花园的那对鸳鸯，刚刚被发现，已经归天了。”

御花园的那对鸳鸯鸟，在我周岁生辰那日破壳而出，彼时学步，没少挨这对小匹鸟的喙啄，它们长得快，也追着幼时的我在御花园里跑得登跐跌倒，又痛伏在地上哇哇大哭。母亲见此，抿嘴一笑，扶我起来，柔声跟我说：等溱溱长高了，就不会被它们追着跑了。可以采撷园子里的花玩呀。她一向喜欢鸳鸯鸟，因为这对鸟儿相依同心，双影不违。后来这对老是黏在一起欺负我的鸟儿喜欢凫在水面上，梳理着扇状羽毛，倒比先前安静从容多。瞧我来了，也就懒懒游到岸边，啄一口手掌的鸟食。等闲处光阴易过，我已高过亭边杜鹃花丛，这一对鸳鸯还是娇小玲珑。

这鸟儿总是成双成对，如今去了也是交颈相卧双死在梧桐树下。

我将这对同心鸟至畸角处掩埋立冢，待起身时，泼墨半边天，晚风漾水纹，更较白日幽静。

时至亥时，命小艾点烛移到床前，伴着耿耿烛光，打开了那本印有大唐通关文牒的折子。

碟子纸张像被煮茶晕过，尽管泛黄却散着清香。首页乃方正有力的笔迹，牵着烛火，字字如利针扎到眼睛里：唐三藏，俗姓陈，号玄奘，奉旨西去........

只觉顷刻天旋地转，没有料到折子打翻了烛台，蜡滚滚滴到手上。小艾随即冲了进来：“公主，快些离开，啊？手怎么红肿了，来人，取碧玉软膏来......”


	6. Chapter 6

六

母亲珍藏的一把桃花稚扇，扇骨清朗，扇面雪白，桃枝泼墨至第二朵竹接骨，才用绛红点了灼灼桃夭，奈何绚烂却被骨节生生切断。

桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。之子与归，宜其家人。

太傅说这首诗本是先朝民间的婚礼赞歌，朴实却情切，与归的君不定生于雕梁画栋梁阁，新娘也不定是花容月貌倾城色，虽为田舍之家，齑盐布帛，无富无贵，却可长相伴相随。

蓁蓁的叶，凝着灼灼桃夭的念，不能采撷与子归，思念便化为溱溱的水，亦是女子中有千千结的网思柔情，带走飘零的桃夭，汤汤渐裳。

母亲曾说过人这碌碌一生，亦犹如这桃花扇，这凤毛麟角的花还可换一个词，名作相思。孩提之年不懂相思，及至二八碧玉时，才会相思，便害相思。我云里雾里不懂这相思究为何物，母亲说是那生于南国可入药的红豆，我便认那红豆子为一味毒药，强于砒霜，否则哪来的懂其便害其之理。

次日醒来，曦轮当空，小艾念念有词着：“公主昨天烫的那么严重，却连哎呦声都没有喊出来，现在感觉怎么样？”

我直觉脑仁插了根银针，揉着太阳穴问她母亲回来没有，小艾笑着说已移驾到书房，也遣人送了些香茶细果来问。我忙起身披衣屐鞋，要过青盐擦牙漱口，梳蓖粗粗挽了总角，欲拿那通关文牒离去，可从床头寻了一圈没发现影子，原是被小艾收了起来，还跟我说一页沾了昨日的烛蜡，瞥见的另一页，好像是有我国的碟文印玺。

心口似乎砸了一块巨石，痛的怅然若失。我拿着那碟文，仿佛有千斤重。但是咬咬牙，决定还是交给母亲。路经祠堂禅院，花木幽深，又隔绝世外。经御花园，东风软却无情，吹乱落红，廖花菱叶不堪重，沉入湖底。

穿花度柳，过抄手游廊，前凤篁细细，龙吟森森，雕镂镉子萦着绿烟，至垂花门口却踌躇不敢前，不知怎么开口，亦不知怎么隐瞒。偏巧遇见晴纱姐姐，递我一个眼神，鼓我前去。

吐气定神，莲步来至珠帘前，母亲正执笔正在点墨，见我来了，招手让我掀帘进去。我煞脚在帘外，手心泌出汗来。声音结结巴巴，也不敢自己呈上，不知所措地把折子递给母亲的贴身侍女。侍女姐姐朝我悄声道：“公主还是随奴身进去吧，近日顽得可否痛快？陛下前两天还念叨着殿下呢。”我望着那副折子，胸前石悬于绳上，摇摇欲坠。侍女姐姐笑着掠开帘子，将那通关文牒递了上去。我怵在离案两尺的哥窑纹瓷瓶旁，盯着粉纱绣履，心乱如麻，忍不住偷偷侧目而探，但看到母亲发髻的摇摇翠钿又虚心佯装在看瓷瓶内的山茶花。

母亲的眸眼似是在平静水潭里扔进了一颗石子，接踵漾起层层涟漪，一层层向四周晕染开来，远山眉黛沾了梨花雨，执笔已不成，波粼化为胸中万千语，却是难诉。

昔日春色满园惹人醉，归来枫草已秋凉。


	7. Chapter 7

七

那个大圣爷说，至月满时节，它的师傅会化金身现于宫苑的禅院佛堂。

我这才知道这位猴长老大圣爷是西方雷音的斗战圣佛，自记事起日，佛陀都是坐在莲花座上不苟言笑的神明，正襟危坐地数落着凡人的种种过错，脾气说不定跟太傅有所相投呢。大圣爷眯着金睛笑道：“你说我不像佛，我也觉得不像，俺老孙还是念着俺的花果山水帘洞，记挂着我那一堆猴子猴孙，在那大雷音寺天天被迫念经，我那水帘洞府被外面小妖给推了，一群猴子猴孙没食物住所给饿死冻死，我求如来老下去瞧一番，赶走那帮不知天高地厚的小妖精，结果如来老偏说我那猴子猴孙心不诚……没意思，哼！俺老孙觉得没意思。”

我惊诧道：“可如今坊隅佛寺间会流传，说你们师徒四人连同那白龙马历经九九八十一难，最终取得真经，造福于世间。你们也自此五圣成真，共享极乐。又怎么落得如此光景？”

大圣踩脚凳挠耳道：“什么我们造福世人，世人还靠自救，我们整日念些经文也干巴巴的做不了什么。我的二师弟八戒最先受不了，跑到高老庄找那高家小姐，我说那高家小姐肯定不喜欢他这猪脸，果然那小姐已另配良婿，那个呆子苦到现在，这佛也要成不了了。我回不了花果山，它回不了高老庄，还不如在这取经路途上游荡济世。也比念着经书不做为强。”

我说：“很多世人往往很弱小，很多事并不是人力可强求改变的，就比如昔日那力强心恶为难的妖怪，红颜都转瞬做了白骨，连波苦了其家人。”

大圣拍着腿道：“可不是嘛，当时师傅也是这么想的，说什么普及佛法，使世间不再有杀伐纷争，使人间不再有怨女旷夫。这么多年过去，三十五佛还是会做凤仙郡多年未降雨的蠢事，有很多妖怪只不过仙身暂时化个妖体，去人间渡个劫，却白白搭上无辜百姓的性命。俺老孙就是不想听如来老那帮胡说滥做，还不如去花果山水帘洞做美猴王自在。但是师傅却相信，相信能够说动如来老儿，赐福于世人.......也就他还坚信那一套。”

那猪长老插话道：“可不是嘛，你不注意就把他们惹气，我老猪也不想供一堆菩萨，我回我的高老庄，自在着呢，哼。唉，我的高小姐，说好等我回来呢，她做的衣衫我老猪还一直穿着呢”说罢，朝脸上胡乱抹了一把泪。

大圣爷说：“我也问过师傅，师傅却回答就像哪句诗句里说的。说是这世间不存在存在舒心的事，不耽误取经也不耽误挂念的人......唉，大题就是这个意思，八戒。”

这意好生熟稔。我插句道：“这好像是某篇梵文的最后一句话——世间安得双全法，不负如来不负卿。”

大圣笑道：“对对对，就是这句。”

我道：“后人改写过最后一句，佛法本是双全法， 何负如来何负卿。”

大圣摆摆手：“就是因为不信这个，我才离开的。什么双全法，福音传不了，还把多心的人哪，给伤得最重。”那猪长老依旧抹眼泪：“我老猪就是啊。”话犹未了，小艾前来报，似乎是长老的师傅即来至禅院。我好奇心起，也便随两位长老而去。

禅院壁上萝芷清芬柔拖一缕香，少了平日的庄严静穆，倒是多了一分谢家梦幽长的味道。

这佛堂不知可不可以渡相思苦。渡化陷入相思长极的多情人。

大圣与猪长老，已走了大半，我信步跟随，穿过冷翠幽径，逶迤往佛殿大堂来。

犹望莲座上的金佛像依然神色容俨，只是眼角有什么东西泛着光闪烁。母亲立在鼎座旁，孑影独瘦，像是末春细细扶风的弱柳。我不堪打搅，悄悄退到旁边的门柱前，忽见佛堂金光焰焰，茫茫渺渺，紧接置身混沌，重浊难辨。唯有攥紧胸前的护身符撼着门柱，渐看招募序列文武百官消失在混沌中，母亲的残影融在缕缕香里。

再见烟波迤逦，鸟惊庭树，杏花雨湿沾裳，喷火蒸霞倚云裁，鸳鸯柔拖涟纹春波，流莺绕转沁芳长亭。这不是御花园吗？只是形景较与常日不同，现不知是何太平世。

人世光阴，白驹过隙，尘缘满日，若似弹指！

那大圣跟猪长老也现身，说他们师傅已经来了，我骇异道并未瞧见另有他人。大圣道：因为小孩子眼睛净，能入得了幻境，但是未经修炼，所以看不得幻象。”

杏花雨沾到睫帘之上，两位长老的话也打拢到一处叹芬芳。我轻揉眼睛，登时觑到前方有空然金光，虽轮廓模糊参不透。

渐听听母亲的话悠悠填满溱溱碧水，伴着花招绣带，伴着漾纹翠绦，却似红梅绽雪，兆春满园，：“自长亭一别，展眼已近二十载，御弟哥哥，别来无恙。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

美人不是母胎生， 应是桃花树长成，

已恨桃花容易落， 落花比汝尚多情。

静时修止动修观，历历情人挂目前，

若将此心以学道， 即生成佛有何难？

结尽同心缔尽缘， 此生虽短意缠绵，

与卿再世相逢日， 玉树临风一少年。

不观生灭与无常， 但逐轮回向死亡，

绝顶聪明矜世智， 叹他于此总茫茫。

山头野马性难驯， 机陷犹堪制彼身，

自叹神通空具足， 不能调伏枕边人。

欲倚绿窗伴卿卿， 颇悔今生误道行。

有心持钵丛林去， 又负美人一片情。

静坐修观法眼开， 祈求三宝降灵台，

观中诸圣何曾见？ 不请情人却自来。

入山投谒得道僧， 求教上师说因明。

争奈相思无拘检， 意马心猿到卿卿。

曾虑多情损梵行， 入山又恐别倾城，

世间安得双全法， 不负如来不负卿。

鸳鸯双栖蝶双飞

满园春色惹人醉

悄悄问圣僧

女儿美不美

女儿美不美

说什么王权富贵

怕什么戒律清规

只愿天长地久

与我意中人儿紧相随

爱恋依 爱恋依

愿今生长相随

愿今生长相随

长相随

相见难，别亦难，

怎诉这胸中语万千。我柔情万种，他去志更坚，只怨今生无缘。

道不尽声声珍重，默默地祝福平安。

人间事常难遂人愿，且看明月又有几回圆。

远去矣，远去矣，

从今后梦萦魂牵。

道不尽声声珍重，默默地祝福平安。

人间事常难遂人愿，且看明月又有几回圆。

远去矣，远去矣，从今后梦萦魂牵。

从今后梦萦魂牵。

梦萦魂牵


End file.
